Jupiter's Gone: The Search for the Stone
by Allura99
Summary: Book II of Jupiter's Gone. Leda and her sisters recovered from their battles, while Serena, in the past, searches for the Stone of Hope.
1. The Consequences of Battle

Author's Note: This is a continuation of my Jupiter's Gone story. If you haven't read the first part, you'll probably be pretty lost. Also, I don't Sailor Moon. I'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

* * *

The soft green void was soothing. She was floating, unaware of anything but the light around her. Yet, somehow she knew she was not alone.

"Mother? Mom?"

"I am so proud of you," a voice answered.

"Is it you, Mom?" Tears were flowing down her cheeks, she realized absently.

"Yes. I am always with you."

"Am I dead?"

Soft laughter rewarded that question. "No. The use of the crystal has left you very drained, Leda. You are in the middle of a deep, recovering sleep."

"Then you are dead?"

"Yes," the voice more comforting, "but only in a physical sense. Because of my children and my friends, I shall live on."

"I've missed you so much. I didn't know what to do or what I should try to do. I tried to follow your example and make you proud and . . ."

"I am proud of all that you and your sisters have accomplished, Leda."

"That means so much to me."

"Rest, Leda. You will need your strength." The voice was growing fainter. "I love you. Always."

* * *

Paul propped his elbows on his knees, vigorously rubbing his eyes. The stubble on his face scratched his arms, reminding him that he hadn't shaved in days. 'Not that it matters,' he thought, turning to glance at the reason for his vigil. 

Leda was still in the bed beside his chair. The sunlight streaming in from the windows highlighted her face. There were very few signs that she had been involved in battles for the past several days.

He brushed a stray tendril from her face. There was a faint pink mark on her cheek was all the remained of her mad rush to confront Nadomus. Amazingly, the burns on her legs and arms were completely healed, with no visible scars to serve as reminders.

He shifted in the chair, reaching for her hand. She had been asleep for so long. 'Sleeping Beauty,' he thought bitterly. Nothing had even caused her to stir in her sleep.

He rose, stretching cautiously. Even his injuries were mending quickly. He knew he had cracked several ribs from taking the attacks from Nadomus. Yet, a few days later, only a faint bruise and a small amount of stiffness remained.

"Why did you have to use that crystal?" he asked aloud, addressing the slumbering woman. He almost expected her to wake up and argue with him.

He recalled when they were they were children. They had been playing in the royal garden, when they realized they were alone. He had addressed her as "Lady Leda" as court courtesy demanded.

Angry, she had bounced the ball off his head, informing him that when they were alone, he was to call her Leda as their friendship called for. She had been strong-willed even then, he mused.

The moment of happiness died when he saw that his best friend was still motionless in the nearby bed. Disheartened, he resumed his vigil. She seemed to be ready to wake up at a moment's notice.

He looked at the hand that he held again in his. Those delicate hands held so much strength. He raised his head, rubbing her hand gently and watching for any sign of wakefulness.

"Okay, Leda." His voice was husky. "Please, wake up. If not for me, then for Jupiter."

He waited, hoping for a miracle. The minutes ticked by, eating away at his hope. He wearily settled back into his chair, preparing for a long wait.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, immediately noticing the ruby sky of the setting sun. Gently sitting up, she realized that she was in her bed in her nightgown. She lifted an arm, noticing that were no scars, no evidence of any battles. 

"Did I dream it all?" she asked aloud. Paul instantly jerked, waking from a light doze. Realizing that she wasn't alone, Leda yanked the blankets up.

"Leda? You're awake." Tears were welling in his eyes. Her confused expression made him regain control of himself.

"What happened?" She shifted to face him better, lowering the blankets.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Great. A question answered with a question." He smiled at the familiar sarcastic bluntness. "Okay, the last thing I think I remember was leaving Charon, if it wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't a dream." She gaped at him, her half-hope of the whole thing being a dream shattered.

"So, what's happened?" She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"You used the Jupiter Moon Crystal to send all of us home-you, me, and your sisters."

She nodded. "I remember that."

"Good. Well, we arrived in the garden nearly two days ago." Her eyes grew wide in shock. "Yes, you have been asleep for nearly 48 hours. You collapsed immediately after we arrived."

He paused, allowing her to process the information. "Your sisters are fine, back to their normal selves with no memory of what had happened on Charon. Doing some thinking on my feet, I told them that you had all caught a really dangerous virus and had been quarantined. The doctors had said that you all were fine, but you were still weak from the disease and the cure."

She looked at him with new respect, causing him to be a little embarrassed. "It turned out to be a pretty good story. The whole quarantine and the dangerous disease story explained to everyone why we had disappeared a week ago. Duthbert and the other ministers have kept things running quite smoothly."

She played with the edge of the blanket, trying to process the situation. She looked at him cautiously. "So my sisters don't remember our journey?"

"No. The only ones who know are you, Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and me." He had added himself reluctantly.

"How much do you remember?"

He sighed, looking off at the disappearing sun before facing her again. "I remember being Ganymede, Cynthia, the courtyard, Nadomus, the Princess of Jupiter, the whole thing, really."

"You remember the kiss?" Her face only betrayed casual curiosity.

"I am sorry, Leda. I took advantage of you during a horrible situation."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize, Paul. I don't regret it. You shouldn't either, unless you feel you need to."

He simply stared at her, not knowing what to do. Sensing his uneasiness, she leaned across the bed and kissed him briefly.

"I said that I would love you always and that especially means now, Paul." She took his hand. "Thank you for everything, especially taking care of my sisters. Where are they?"

"They are on Ananke with Rand, recovering from the after-effects of the virus."

She smiled at the mention of the deadly virus. She found the description of Nadomus very accurate. Her smile became more thoughtful as she recalled her sisters and her step-father. "They need some time with Rand. He would have missed them terribly while they were gone."

"Actually, they have invited you to go to Ananke when you are able."

"Maybe I will," she said hesitantly, "though I always feel so odd around Rand. But, there are some things I need to do first."

"After you recover," he added, his tone warning her not to argue.

"I am recovered." She held up her hand, cutting off any protest from him. "We will need to leave for Crystal Tokyo in two days. They will need to know what has happened."

"Yes, we do need to go, but we will see about the two days."

"Paul, I am fine. I feel I can take on anything."

"You have taken on quite enough to satisfy me for a long time, Leda." His concern both annoyed and pleased her. "Besides, it looks like you need so more rest."

"I look that bad?"

"No," a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "you're yawning." Laughing, he kissed her on the forehead and rose to leave the room. "I will check on you in the morning."

"I will see you at breakfast," she corrected.

He shook his head, smiling at her stubbornness. "I love you, Leda. Your awful temper included."

"I love you, too, Paul Rodan, even if you don't always let me have my way."

Glancing at her one last time, he turned off the light and softly closed the door. Lying back in bed, she gazed out the window at the garden that held so many memories for her. Before she slowly drifted back to sleep, she murmured, "Thank you, Mom."


	2. The Question of Family

They stood in the antechamber, waiting for their announcement to the king and queen. Leda looked at her companion, smiling at his nervousness. She took his hand, causing him to face her.

"Relax," she soothed. "I don't think Neo-Queen Serenity has executed anyone in ages, and definitely not for a simple breach of courtesy."

"That's very comforting, my lady," Paul muttered, straightening the front of his shirt for the millionth time.

"You couldn't have been so nervous the time before, could you?"

"No, I was too concerned about where you and your sisters had disappeared to pay particular heed to all the formalities of court," he replied reluctantly.

"Paul, relax, smile," and again the evil grin, "and I will do all the talking."

He did a mock bow. "As you wish, Lady Leda."

The same servant announced Lady Leda of Jupiter. She and Paul crossed the room, bowing before the king and queen. Serenity beamed at the two before her.

"Your Majesties," Leda began, "our mission to Charon was successful. The enemy Nadomus and his forces have been destroyed."

She paused, trying to word the next part of the report. "Unfortunately, our advisor, Cynthia, was killed in battle. We honored her remains there, Your Majesties, because we did not see another course of action."

The queen raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp of shock. She bowed her head for a moment, and then Serenity wiped away a tear. She nodded for Leda to continue.

"I discovered new powers of the Jupiter Moon Crystal. I was able to transform into Sailor Jupiter Moon and the Princess of Jupiter. As the Princess of Jupiter, I was able to defeat Nadomus, heal my sisters, and bring all of us home. However, one part of the healing erased my sisters' memories of being Sailors. Only Paul and I remember what has happened."

"To explain our sudden departure," Paul added, "I created a story about a virus and a quarantine for Lady Leda and her sisters. The story has seemed to be effective, although dishonest."

"You did well," Serenity said. "Though the loss of Cynthia is tragic, there is nothing to fault yourself for, Leda."

"Your Majesty, I have brought back the transformation pens and my brooch. It seems only fitting to return them to you." Leda presented a wooded box to the queen. Serenity stared at the box, gently rubbing her fingers over the carved symbol of Jupiter.

"You had better keep them, Leda," Endymion said. Nodding in agreement, Serenity handed the box back to Leda.

"You may have need of them in the future," Endymion explained.

"With your permission, I would like to keep my sisters unaware of their identities until there is a time which they will need it. They are now contending with the loss of our mother and their weakness from battle. They don't need to cope with the consequences of our battle at this time."

"We understand," Serenity said. "Be sure that you receive plenty of rest yourself, Leda."

Leda bowed, signaling that she would accept the advice.

"One more thing, Leda," Serenity added. "When you are ready, you will be crowned the Princess of Jupiter. But do not rush into that position. You still have a few years to wait, if you wish."

"Thank you, Queen Serenity. I will give it serious thought." Bowing once more, she and Paul left the palace.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want me to come with you?" Paul asked again. "I got the impression that this was to be a family thing."

Leda turned away from her suitcase to find Paul laden with her clothes. She pretended to cough, stifling the urge to laugh. Her hero was overwhelmed to various dresses, shirts, and slacks. Sensing the reason for the coughing fit, Paul tried to assume a more dignified stance. 'And failing miserably,' Leda thought.

"You don't have to go," she said, taking a chunk of the clothes out of his arms. "I just thought that it would be nice to have you there. Besides, you may need to get use to these family things."

"You want a distraction, just in case you get cornered with Rand," Paul said bluntly.

Leda flinched from a moment, almost dropping the clothes before placing them neatly in the suitcase. "Yes, I am worried about being alone with Rand," she admitted. "But you are such a pleasant distraction." Kissing him on the cheek, she took another armful of clothes.

"You flatter me to no end, my lady." He paused, debating whether he should accompany Leda to Ananke. "How long should I pack for?"

"A week or so," she answered, studying the suitcase.

Paul frowned. That was all the response he was going to get from her. Grunting indignantly, he shifted the clothes in his outstretched arms. Giggling, Leda turned to face him.

"Thank you, Paul," she cooed, kissing him thoroughly. "I know that you don't really want to go, but thanks for going with me."

"Well, I might as well become better acquainted with your family now. Right, Leda?"

"That's the idea. Besides, Duthbert and the council can handle the day-to-day operations without me. If there are any problems, I can be reached."

"You still need to rest, Leda. You are trying to take on too much too fast."

"Ananke will do me good, Paul. It is a forest moon. No doctor could prescribe a more relaxing atmosphere."

She took the final load of clothes and placed them in the suitcase. After she zipped it close, Paul took it and placed it outside the door for a servant to pick up.

"Relaxation is exactly what you need, Leda." He caressed her cheek, noticing the dark circles and fine lines. "The anxieties of the past several months have begun to show."

"Really?" she asked in cool detachment. His face revealed shock, probably afraid that he had insulted her. She smiled. "Speak for yourself, old man. I think I see some gray." She ran her fingers through the hairs above his ear.

"I think we could both use some vacation," Leda said.

"As you wish, my lady." He kissed her briefly. "I must go and pack for our little family vacation, Leda."

"Don't forget your swimwear. The water is wonderful."

Kissing her one more time, he left, cheerfully anticipating the upcoming trip to Ananke. The first thing he packed was his swimming trunks.

* * *

Leda watched her family as they strolled along the shore of the nearby lake. Her sisters seemed so happy here with Rand. The perpetual look of grief was beginning to fade from her stepfather's face.

"It's good to see him smile again," she commented to Paul, who was leaning against the window.

"He seems more like his old self again," he agreed. "Are sure you don't want to join them?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "They need some time with their father."

"You know, Leda, that Rand considers you one of his daughters."

"Yeah," she said, watching the family once more. "And I am grateful. But I always feel so out of place with them. Like a fifth wheel, or a sixth in this case."

"I am not going to tell you what to do, but I am sure Rand would love it if you spent some time with him while we are here on Ananke."

"I don't know, Paul. Maybe I will."

"There is no time like the present, Leda." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he picked up his book and left the room.

A few minutes later, Leda rose to join her family by the lake. Suddenly, she doubled over in pain. Clenching the corner of the wall for support, she realized with dread that she was experiencing one of her signs of danger. Ignoring the discomfort, she made out of the room, heading for the lake.


	3. An Episode from the Past

'How much longer?' she wondered, concealing her presence in the shadows of the alley. 'Well, she does have a reputation for being late.' She shook her head, trying to keep her mind on the mission.

She heard the quick approach of footsteps. She leaned from the shadows of the alley to glance at the coming person. Smiling, she stifled the urge to laugh.

Serena was flying down the sidewalk, pigtails streaming in the wind. "I am so late!" the girl cried. The observer gratefully noticed that Luna was not following with a lunch sack. It was savagely clutched in the girl's right hand.

As Serena was about to pass by the alley, the observer grab her arm, pulling her into the alley. No one would see them together, which was the plan. Everything had to go smoothly.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Serena demanded, trying to free herself. "I am already late for school!" Despite her efforts, Serena's arm was still captive.

"I know who you are," the observer said, her emerald eyes locked with Serena's blue ones.

"What are you talking about?" Serena tried to feign ignorance.

The observer's facial expression did not change. "You are Sailor Moon, Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom, and the future Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo."

Serena gasped, her jaw dropping in shock. "Who are you?" Serena whispered. She forgot about being late for school. The only thing that mattered was finding out who this violet-haired, emerald-eyed stranger was. 'And how she knows about Serenity,' Serena thought.

"You must find the Stone of Hope," the observer said, ignoring Serena's question. "It is the key to protecting the future."

"Of Crystal Tokyo?"

"No," she answered, letting go of Serena's arm, "of another place and another person."

"Where? Who? How am I suppose to find this Stone of Hope?"

"With this," the stranger replied, pressing a small pendant and chain into Serena's hand. "It will glow when you find the carrier."

"The carrier?"

"The Moon Crystal will remove the Stone of Hope without any harm to the carrier. The carrier has no knowledge of the Stone and will not have any memories of the removal of the Stone."

She paused, allowing the information to sink into Serena's head. "That is all I can tell you now, Sailor Moon. When you retrieve the Stone, you must guard it until it is needed for a future day. It will be then that I will call upon you and the Stone for help."

Serena grabbed her by the elbow, halting the departure. Surprised, the observer turned to face her. Slowly, Serena released her arm.

"You didn't tell me who you are," Serena said.

"I am Cassandra," she answered. "Farewell, Sailor Moon."

Before Serena could stop her, the mysterious woman was gone. Dazed, Serena lingered in the alley. She searched for any tangible sign of the encounter. The only proof was the pendant.

"I don't know want to do," she whispered to herself.

"You will," the observer murmured, too soft for Serena to hear. She watched Serena from the rooftop. "You will. You are the only hope."

* * *

Darien strolled through the park, enjoying the autumn afternoon. He was heading to his apartment, finishing his classes a short time ago. Though the distance was slightly larger, he took the path by the small lake, admiring the serene setting.

He stopped by a young tree. Sitting in a bench in front of him was a girl with long, blonde pigtails. Her back was to him, but Darien knew it was Serena.

"What are you doing here, Meatball Head?" he teased. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

He waited to be attacked by his exuberant girlfriend. Instead, she looked up at him, weariness radiating from her face.

"Darien, please, don't tease," she said weakly. There was no trace of her usual giddiness. There wasn't even a small smile.

He sat down beside her. "Serena, what's wrong?"

"Someone stopped me on the way to school today," she said. "She knew who I was, Darien. She knew about Sailor Moon, Serenity, everything."

"What? How could she know?"

"I don't know," Serena answered wearily. "But she knew. She said that I was to find the carrier of the Stone of Hope. She said it was a key to the future?"

"Of Crystal Tokyo?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head, "I asked her that. She said of another place, another person."

"Another person?"

"I don't know. She gave me this."

Serena handed the pendant and the thin gold chain to Darien. Darien watched the sunlight gleam off the smooth lavender surface. It was in the shape of an eight-pointed star, like a compass.

"It's supposed to glow when I encounter the carrier," Serena explained.

"Then what?"

"The Moon Crystal would remove the Stone of Hope from the carrier without any harm. She said that the carrier has no knowledge of the Stone and will not remember its removal."

"Do you believe her?" Darien asked.

"I don't know." She paused. "I think I do," she answered hesitantly.

Sighing, Darien handed the necklace back to her. "How are suppose to find the carrier?"

"The pendant will glow when the carrier is near by. That's all she would tell me. Other than that she would call on me and the Stone on the day that it is needed. I am to guard it until then."

"That's it? That's all she told you?"

"Wait. She said her name was Cassandra."

"Cassandra?" Darien asked, becoming lost in thought.

"What?"

"Cassandra was an ancient princess with the power to foresee the future, I think."

Serena looked down at the star pendant in her hand. "The name would explain a lot, wouldn't it?" She rose to her feet, Darien immediately beside her.

"We are going to see Ami," Serena declared. "To see if your guess is right." Grabbing his hand, Serena led Darien out of the park.


	4. The Beginning of the Search

Ami exited the cram school, saying goodbye to her fellow over-achievers. With a final goodbye, she turned and headed home to begin her intensive personal study session. She was surprised when she saw Darien and Serena waiting for her. 

"Darien, Serena, what a pleasant surprise," she greeted.

"We need your help, Ami," Serena said, getting directly to the point.

"What kind of help?" Ami asked, looking from Serena to Darien.

"Where can we talk privately?" Darien asked, emphasizing the last word. He eyed the passers-by who strolled down the sidewalk.

"How about my place?" Ami volunteered. She looked at her watch. "My mother has the late shift this week and won't be home for hours."

"Great!" Serena said, as the trio began to walk to Ami's house.

* * *

"Interesting," Ami murmured, closely reading a passage from a thick book.

"What did you find?" Serena asked.

"It appears Darien was right," the genius replied. "Cassandra was the daughter of the king and queen of Troy. She was loved by Apollo, and he gave her the gift of prophecy. Unfortunately, the Greeks conquered Troy and Cassandra was taken to Greece as a prisoner. She was given to a member of the House of Atreus and was killed during a rampage of vengeful murders in the family."

"That's so sad," Serena said.

"She's generally considered a mythological figure, as far as I can tell," Ami replied, "if that makes you feel better."

"Why would the person who met Serena take that name?" Darien asked.

"She does seem to claim, indirectly, the gift of prophecy," Ami answered.

"Why are you sure that that isn't her real name?" Serena queried.

"I'm not," he replied. "I just don't want to take too much on trust right now."

"Hmm, that probably is a good idea," Ami conceded. "We can't be too sure that her intentions are good, despite what she said to Serena."

"I don't know, you guys," Serena said. "I have a feeling we should trust Cassandra, or whatever her name is."

"Well, we won't discover any further tonight," Darien replied, glancing at his watch. "It's getting late and I'd better get Serena home. Thanks, Ami. We should see Rei tomorrow and ask her to consult the sacred fire."

"Good idea. I say we should meet there after I get out from cram school."

"Okay," Darien said. "Serena and I will meet you at the temple."

Saying their final good-byes, Darien and Serena left Ami's and headed to Serena's house.

"I don't that this is such a good idea," Darien said a few minutes later.

"What choice do we have, Darien?" Serena asked.

"I wasn't referring to the Cassandra thing. I was . . . Never mind. Forget it."

"What, Darien?"

"I was thinking that it probably isn't such a good idea to take you home so late. I should have left you at Ami's. Your dad is going to kill me."

Serena giggled. "Tuxedo Mask afraid of an angry father?"

"No, Darien afraid of not growing into an old man."

She hugged him fiercely, causing them to bump into a light pole. Laughing, he hugged her back.

"Oh, well, it will probably be worth it," he said.

"I love you, Darien." Letting go, she looked him in the eye. "Don't worry about my parents. I called them while we were at Ami's and told them that we were having a huge study session. All I mentioned was that a friend would walk me home afterwards."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Your father is not a guy to make angry."

Taking her hand, Darien began walking again. The moonlight made her hair shine. Due to the late hour, they were alone on the streets. It was nice to have a quiet moment together.

They walked together for a long while, each enjoying the moment. 'Maybe, it was time to ask him,' Serena thought. She gathered her courage.

"Darien, would you like to come over for dinner sometime?"

* * *

In the shadows of an alley, Cassandra watched the happy young couple. 'There is so much at stake,' she thought. She hoped that Sailor Moon found the Stone of Hope soon. Her mission had to be completed.

She took satisfaction in the fact that Serena was already wearing the pendant. But would she take the Stone from the carrier? Cassandra hoped that the girl had the courage.

'That girl,' Cassandra thought, amused by the memory of Serena running to school. That whiny, klutzy girl was the future Neo-Queen Serenity, the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. It amazed Cassandra how much of the future depended on the Serena of the past.

On the other hand, Cassandra, as her old self, would have never imagined being entrusted with this mission. Responsibility can change people. Then, remembering Serena, she thought, 'Sometimes greatly.'


	5. Battle by the Lake

Leda ran down the hall to her room. "Paul!" she yelled. Immediately he appeared in the hallway. He ran to her, desperate to find out what was wrong. She grabbed him by the shoulders.

"My family is being attacked by the lake or will be soon. Transform into Ganymede and buy me sometime to transform and get there."

Nodding, he shot past her, heading to the lake. "Good luck," she called after him. Flying into her room, Leda searched for the wooden box.

Opening the lid, she was relieved to find her brooch among her sisters' transformation pens. They would have to be awakened if she and Ganymede couldn't stop the enemy alone. She hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

Hastily grabbing her brooch, she decided to become Sailor Jupiter Moon. As soon she had transformed, she grabbed the other transformation pens and a small bag. Stuffing the pens in the bag, she ran to the lake.

* * *

"It's nice to have my daughters home," Rand said, as the five of them walked along the shore of the lake.

"It's nice to be home," Elara replied, which was seconded by her sisters.

"I just can't see how Leda and Paul can stay in the house and miss this glorious sunset," Caitlyn commented. The group paused, admiring the brilliant oranges and yellows the setting sun painted the lake. Gradually, the dense forest on the other side of the lake hid the setting sun.

Sighing, Rand turned in the direction of the house. "I hate that Paul and Leda missed that," he said.

"Yeah," Caitlyn mused.

"Leda just hasn't been herself lately," Lysia observed.

"She is so withdrawn it is as if she had experienced some sort of trauma," Elara commented. "Did something happen to her that we don't know about?"

"No," Ilene said, shaking her head firmly. "It's probably an after-effect of the illness. After all, she was the one with the longest recovery time. It's just taking her a while to bounce back. You know that Leda has never liked being sick or weak under any circumstances."

Caitlyn and Lysia nodded in agreement. Elara looked at her father, who seemed content with Ilene's explanation. Grudgingly, Elara forced herself to dismiss the concern.

"You're probably right, Ilene," Elara said, still not totally convinced.

"Come on, girls," Rand called, giving Elara an encouraging hug. "It's time to head home."

With a final glance at the colorful sky, the group began the walk back to the house. Elara was still worried about Leda. 'It just isn't like her to shun everyone,' Elara thought.

While it was obvious that Leda felt uncomfortable around Rand, she usually made an effort to spend time with him. 'No,' Elara decided, 'there's something else besides a long recovery from a virus.'

"What a charming picture!" a voice called, the tone rich with sarcasm. Every head turned to the direction of the voice and watched as a woman appeared. "An old man spending time with his daughters."

"Who are you?" Rand demanded, pushing Elara behind him.

"What do you want? This is private property," Caitlyn added.

"My name is Atalia," she answered, a twisted grin spreading over her pale features. "And what I want won't take long." Gesturing with her hand, a light blue ball appeared in her hands. Without further warning, she threw one at Rand.

* * *

Ganymede did not like what he saw as he approached the shore of the lake. A weak Elara was supporting a badly wounded Rand. Ilene and Lysia were slowly getting to their feet. Caitlyn was desperately fighting a tall woman with aqua-color hair.

Yawning, the woman grabbed Caitlyn's fist. "Is that all you have?" she mocked. "I really expected better." Then she threw the girl to the ground.

Caitlyn rolled unto her back, using a leg to knock the woman's feet out from under her. Surprised, the woman almost fell to the ground. Caitlyn gaped as the woman hovered about six inches above the ground.

"Better, but not good enough," the woman said, slowly sinking to place her feet on the ground. Seeing the appearance of another ball, Caitlyn got to her feet in time to dodge the attack.

A flash of gold appeared in front of Atalia before Ganymede's star exploded inches away from her. Furious, she turned until she found him standing a few feet away.

"Who are you? The fairy cape boy?"

"The name's Ganymede and I will not let you harm this family further."

"Quite the little do-gooder. Well, I was getting bored anyway." A series of balls were thrown at Ganymede.

Dodging, Ganymede flung several stars at the woman, one hitting her in the leg. She stared at the wound in disbelief. With her eyes focused on Ganymede, she began to form a large energy ball between her hands.

"Jupiter Moon Electrical Eruption!"

The attack got Atalia by surprise. Even angrier, she turned and faced the new arrival. She watched as the girl in the sailor outfit entered the clearing.

"What's the matter? Nothing left in the closet?"

"I am Sailor Jupiter Moon. In the name of Jupiter and her satellites, I will punish those who do evil. And that means you."

"How long did it take you to memorize that?" Atalia threw another energy ball at Ganymede, then immediately threw one at Jupiter.

Ganymede began to attack with his cane, allowing Jupiter to get to her family.

"Get out of here now," she ordered, keeping herself between Atalia and her family. "Now!"

Nodding, Elara began to carry Rand toward the house. Slowly, the others followed. Jupiter watched them go for a moment, praying that the family would be safe. A crash and a groan drew her attention back to Atalia and Ganymede.

Ganymede was slumped against a tree, cuts and burns covering his body. Atalia was forming a huge energy ball to finish him off. Jupiter couldn't let that happen.

"Jupiter Moon Thunder Tsunami!"

As the attack wounded Atalia, Jupiter ran to Ganymede. Gradually, he began to regain consciousness. Without speaking, he pressed a star into her hand.

Jupiter turned to see Atalia recovering from the attack. She realized that she had to keep Atalia away from Ganymede. He needed time to recover.

"Ganymede Love Strike!"

She hoped that she could hold out long enough.


	6. The Carrier Revealed

Serena ran down the sidewalk, pigtails flying in the breeze. "I am so late," she whined. It would mean detention for her, again, for sure.

"Serena!" Luna called, the lunch bag muffling the words. "Serena, wait!"

She stopped, looking annoyed at the feline. "Luna, why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded, grabbing the lunch bag out of the cat's mouth.

"Your alarm clock is supposed to do that!" Luna replied. "Now go on. You're going to get detention again."

"You're such a nag, Luna!" Serena called over her shoulder, continuing her race to the school.

Luna watched the girl until she turned a corner. "What is to become of that girl?" the cat wondered. Slowly, she turned around and headed back to Serena's house.

* * *

Serena flew through the halls. She had made record time. 'Hopefully I came just slide into my seat and Ms. Haruna will never know,' she thought.

She arrived at her classroom door. She peered into the window. To her surprise, the students were milling around, talking. There was no sign of Ms. Haruna anywhere.

Smiling, Serena opened the door. She was greeted by several classmates as she walked to her seat. Molly was waiting for her.

"Boy, you lucked out today, Serena," Molly said, leaning against Serena's desk.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, Ms. Haruna was called to the office for a phone call before she could even call roll. She won't be able to tell if you were late."

"That's great, Molly. Now I can finish my breakfast." Serena opened her lunch bag and quickly ate a roll.

"Even better, you won't get detention," Molly said, turning away from the spectacle of Serena eating.

"Yeah, that, too," Serena agreed. "Hey, Mol, can you help with a homework problem?"

"Sure." Molly bent over Serena's desk, rereading a problem from last night's homework. "You know that Ms. Haruna is going to be ill with you for not finishing your assignment, Serena."

"That's why I am getting you to help me, Molly." Serena watched as Molly's pencil flew across the notebook paper. Then Serena noticed that the pendant was glowing with lavender light.

"Molly!" she gasped. She quickly covered the pendant with her hand.

"Yeah, Serena?" Molly looked up from the problem at her friend. Confusion was written all over her face.

"I didn't realize that you were so good at this stuff," Serena said, laughing to cover up her nervousness.

"Well, it would be easier if you did your homework once and a while," Molly said. With a few more marks, Molly finished the problem.

"Thanks, Molly."

"Sure, anytime." Molly went back to her desk, allowing Serena to study the problem.

'Molly's the carrier,' Serena thought, staring at the piece of paper at her desk. There had to be some mistake.

* * *

"What do you mean 'Molly's the carrier'?" Rei demanded. The Sailor Scouts, the cats, and Darien had gathered at the temple. They had listened in amazement as Serena told about the pendant's reaction to Molly.

"I mean that the pendant glowed whenever Molly was around," Serena answered, annoyed at Rei.

"Are you sure that it didn't glow around someone else?" Rei continued.

"No, I checked," Serena replied, sticking her tongue out at Rei.

"Wow. Who would have thought that Molly would be the carrier?" Lita said in a thoughtful voice.

"Well, stranger things have happened," Luna remarked.

"That's for sure," Rei muttered, rolling her eyes at Serena.

"What does that mean, Rei?" Serena demanded, just inches away from Rei's face.

"Well, I would have been my last pick as the princess or Serenity," Rei said.

"Of all the . . ."

"Enough!" Darien cried, pushing the two girls apart. "Arguing will not help us find out anything further."

"Darien's right," Mina seconded.

"We need to find out all we can about this Cassandra and the Stone of Hope," Ami added. "Luna, Artemis, do you know anything about this Stone of Hope?"

"Never heard of it before," Artemis stated, looking at Luna.

"Neither have I," Luna said, sighing. "I don't remember any Stone of Hope or a person named Cassandra from the Moon Kingdom."

"Well, that's one avenue closed," Lita said. "Hey, Rei, think that you could consult the sacred fire."

Rei thought it over briefly. "Wouldn't hurt to try."

"That's why we are here in the first place," Serena huffed.

"I guess I am to feel honored by your presence?" Rei asked, the question dripping with sarcasm.

"Let's consult the sacred flame, everybody," Artemis suggested, nudging Mina and Lita into the temple.

"Good idea," Darien agreed, grateful that another fight had been diverted. Completely ignoring each other, Serena and Rei stalked into the building.

"Sacred flame, show us the one who calls herself Cassandra." The flame blazed before the group. Gradually an image of a girl with violet hair and contrasting emerald eyes emerged.

"That's her!" Serena exclaimed, pointing at the image. "That's Cassandra."

* * *

"Sacred flame, show us more," Rei commanded.

The flame blazed again, erasing the previous image. Slowly, a landscape of ice emerged. Cassandra and two other girls appeared. They approached a shadow in the shape of a human.

The shadow gave each girl an item. Cassandra was given was given a lavender pendant in the shape of an eight-pointed star. The blonde girl was given a periwinkle locket in the shape of a tear drop. The green-haired girl was given a sugar pink bracelet with a large heart charm.

"Luna, do you recognize that place?" Lita asked, mesmerized by the scene.

"No," the cat answered, still studying the screen. "I don't recognize the girls, the items, any of it."

"Cassandra's pendant is exactly like the pendant she gave me," Serena said, pulling it out from under the collar of her shirt.

"Show us more," Rei commanded again.

Another scene surfaced. There was a clearing by a lake. A young girl dressed as a Sailor Scout was being held in the arms of a man in a cape. He was crying over her. Other Sailors could be seen in the background crying, too.

"Who is that?" Mina asked aloud.

"I don't know," Artemis replied. "Rei, could this be an image of the future?"

"I can't be sure. The flame can reveal the past as well as the future. But there is no way to tell one from the other."

"What does Cassandra have to do with this image?" Serena asked, wiping away a tear.

"Wait," Ami said, "it's changing."

Another figure appeared. It too had violet hair but no one could be sure it was Cassandra. Suddenly, a bright light covered the scene, and the fire returned to normal.

"That's it," Rei said, turning to her friends. "The fire can show us no more."

"I don't know about everyone else," Ami began, "but I am now more confused."

"I am, too," Darien said. "I don't know what we should do."

"I have a feeling that we should trust her," Rei said. "If that helps."

"But can I remove the Stone from Molly?" Serena asked softly.

No one answered.


	7. The Awakening

Caitlyn stopped as she heard another blast. The battle that was being waged in the clearing was intense. 'Are the girl, Sailor Jupiter Moon, and the cape guy okay?' she wondered.

"I'm going back," Caitlyn told her sisters. "I can't let those two fight for us."

The others stopped, staring at Caitlyn with varying reactions. Ilene seemed ready to join her. Elara looked from Rand to Caitlyn, debating with herself. Lysia looked nervous.

"She told us to go," Lysia said. "She can probably take care of it without our interference."

"But probably isn't certainty," Ilene interjected. "I agree with Caitlyn. We should try to help."

"What are we going to do about Dad?" Elara asked. The sisters looked at their unconscious father.

"You are going to take him to the house, Elara," Caitlyn said. "And you will wait for us to get back. You will need to keep Paul and Leda in the house, too. "

"But if all of you go back, I want to go back, too," Elara protested.

"Someone needs to take of Dad," Ilene said. "You're the best one to do it."

"Besides, four against one are pretty good odds," Caitlyn commented.

"It will be five against one," Lysia said. "I'm coming too. Elara can handle Dad by herself."

Another boom echoed, drawing the sisters' attention back to the battle.

"You'd better go now. All of you," Elara said, shifting Rand's body into a more manageable position. "I will take care of Dad."

With a grim nod to Elara, Caitlyn began to run toward the lake. Ilene and Lysia followed. Elara watched her sisters for a moment before turning toward the house.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter Moon watched Atalia recover from another attack. Jupiter was tiring too quickly, panting for breath after each strike. Her reaction time was slowing considerably.

Atalia rose to her feet, examining the new injuries. She smiled when she saw Jupiter's current state. "I guess you skipped the conditioning exercises."

In answer, Jupiter summoned another attack. "Jupiter Moon Thunder Tornado!"

Jupiter watched as the tunnel of electricity surround Atalia and then began to contract around her. Satisfied that Atalia would be occupied for a moment, Jupiter glanced at Ganymede. Surprised, she saw that he was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"I am right here," he answered, appearing beside her. "Thanks for the break."

"No problem," she replied, turning her attention back to Atalia. "I think we need to combine attacks to finish this."

Ganymede nodded. "I will strike first. Then you attack."

"Got it."

"I don't think so," Atalia said, slowly floating off the ground. "I, Princess Atalia of the Shadow Moon Empire, call upon the Shadow Guards! Come forth!"

Jupiter and Ganymede watched as several figures moved among the increasing shadows. Slowly, the pair backed up against a tree. The figures came steadily closer.

"The more the merrier. Right, Jupiter Moon?" Ganymede asked, several stars appearing in his hand.

"Something like that," she replied absently. "Now would be a good time for my sisters to be here. Oh, well," she sighed. "Jupiter Moon Thunder Tsunami!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Jupiter saw four shapes running from behind the tree. She turned to attack them. "Jupiter Moon..."

"Wait!" Caitlyn cried. "It's us!"

"What are you doing here!" Jupiter demanded, letting the attack vanish.

"We came to help," Ilene answered. "Boy, do you need it."

"Jupiter, you better do something now," Ganymede called, eliminating a large group of the guards. "We can't hold them off forever."

Nodding, Jupiter reached for the bag. She pulled out the transformation wands.

"Callisto, catch," Jupiter commanded, tossing up the transformation pen. Caitlyn deftly caught it.

"Why did I answer to that name?" Caitlyn asked. Then the transformation pen began to glow. "I remember now."

"Good," Jupiter said. "Transform."

"Callisto Moon Power!" Sailor Callisto appeared. "It's good to be back, Jupiter."

"Io. Lysithea." Jupiter tossed the appropriate pens. "Transform."

Sailor Io and Sailor Lysithea emerged, posing briefly together.

"Elara is with Rand," Io informed Jupiter.

"Fine," Jupiter said, turning to find Ganymede. "Callisto, how about a flashlight?"

"Of course. Callisto Sky Illumination!"

"Time to get to work," Lysithea said. "Lysithea Aqua Annihilation!"

"Io Deep Fissure!"

"Jupiter Moon Thunder Tornado!"

Several flashes of gold appeared in the moonlight before exploding.

* * *

Elara propped Rand against a rock. He seemed to be semi-conscious now, moaning from time to time. She took that as a good sign.

"I can't leave them," she said, "but I can't leave you. Oh, Dad, what do I do?"

She watched him for a moment. Chiding herself for uselessness, she began to check his wounds. Elara was happy to discover that all the cuts had clotted.

"That's one piece of good news," she said aloud.

Rand started to stir. Elara moved to help him sit up. Gradually his eyes opened and focused on his daughter.

"Elara?" His eyes searched for his daughters. "Where are the others?"

"They gone back to help Sailor Jupiter Moon and Ganymede," Elara said.

"What?" A flash of light lit the entire area.

"They're still fighting," Elara said, looking back at the clearing with worry. "I should be with them, Dad."

"Elara, you can't mean it!"

She turned her face to Rand, showing him her resolve. "It's something I am meant to do. I feel like I belong there with them."

Rand closed his eyes, leaning against the rock. "I guess you must," he finally answered. "But, please, be careful. I want all of you to come back to me."

"I will," she promised. "And I will bring the others with me."

Elara kissed her father on the cheek before disappearing into the night, heading to the lake and the battle.

* * *

Elara watched the impressive battle from the safety of behind a tree. There were new warriors fighting with Sailor Jupiter Moon. Then, Elara realized that the warriors were her sisters.

That was the problem with Leda. She understood now. For some reason, Leda was this Sailor Jupiter Moon. And if that were true, Ganymede was Paul.

Was she a warrior, too? All she knew that she felt like she should be there will her sisters, fighting along with them. She didn't know if that made her a warrior or not.

"Elara!" Jupiter cried, tackling the girl to the ground. There was a flash.

Elara looked up, noticing a huge chunk of the tree was missing where she had been standing. She looked up at Jupiter in amazement. Jupiter smiled, quickly helping Elara to her feet.

"I don't know why you came back," Jupiter said sternly. "I don't care." Then she smiled. "I am glad you did."

She pressed the transformation wand into Elara's hand. "Transform, Europa."

"Europa Moon Power!" Europa looked at Jupiter critically. "Don't try to protect us like that again, leader or not."

Without commenting, Jupiter resumed her attacks, accompanied by Sailor Europa.


	8. The Decision of the Stone

Serena walked down the sidewalk, completely lost in thought. She studied the pendant, rubbing the smooth surface with her thumb. 'What should I do?' she thought. 

It had been two days since the pendant first reacted to Molly. It continued to do so and only around Molly. It was becoming more and more difficult for Serena to hide the glow.

Unfortunately, Molly thought that Serena was trying to avoid her. Yesterday, Molly had only spoken three sentences to her and only when forced. How could Serena explain her behavior to her friend?

"I don't want to do this anymore," she whined, pushing the pendant under the collar of her shirt. Suddenly, she was jerked into an alley.

"Hey! Oh, it's you again," Serena huffed, recognizing Cassandra. "Don't you get tired of hanging out in alleys, waiting to attack me?"

"Have you found the carrier, Sailor Moon?"

"Don't call me that! Call me Serena. Yes, but I can't do it."

"You have to," Cassandra pleaded, grabbing Serena's arm. "Too much is at stake for you not to."

"Why should I do it? All I have is your word that it will not hurt my friend."

"You saw the images in the scared fire, right?"

Serena gaped at the woman for a moment. "How did you know about that?"

"I have been watching you," Cassandra said evenly. "What did you see?"

"Well, we saw you. Then we saw you and two other girls receive some stuff from a shadow. It was very icy. Then we saw a man in a cape holding a girl in a sailor outfit, surrounded by other girls in different sailor uniforms. Everyone was crying."

"That girl in the last image, the one being held, is very important in the future. The Stone of Hope is needed for her."

"Wait a minute. Is she dying? What is going on, Cassandra?"

She sighed. "I have told you too much already. Please, get the Stone. For the future's sake." Then she ran down the alley and disappeared.

Serena watched, torn in deciding what to do. "I don't know why, but I will do it," she said. "For the future."

Watching from the dark end of the alley, Cassandra murmured, "Thank you, Serena."

* * *

"I am going to do it," Serena announced, astonishing her friends. They were all gathered in the courtyard of the temple, enjoying the bright afternoon. No one had brought up the subject of the stone.

"What? Take the Stone from Molly?" Darien asked.

Serena nodded.

"Are you sure?" Mina asked.

"If it looks like it will hurt Molly, I will give it back, just like a heart crystal."

Everyone was further surprised that Serena had a back-up plan, of sorts.

"So when are you going to do it?" Lita asked. "I want to be there to help out."

"Me, too," Ami said, seconded by Rei and Mina. The cats nodded.

"I will be there, too," Darien said after a moment. "I still don't feel right about this, though, Serena."

"I must at least try," she said. "Cassandra stopped me on the way over here. She said that the Stone of Hope was for the girl in the last image of the sacred fire. You know, the one that the man was holding. She said that the girl was important to the future."

"This just keeps getting weirder," Rei muttered. "And I guess you believe her?"

"Yeah, Rei," Serena answered sincerely. "For some reason I do."

"So when are you going to do it?" Lita asked again.

"Tonight," Serena replied. "In the old park."

"Good thinking," Artemis commented. "It should be pretty much deserted in the middle of the night."

"Well, let's all go home. Each of us has some preparations for tonight," Darien said. Everyone nodded. Grabbing Serena's hand, Darien led her away from the group.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Darien asked. The two were sitting in the same park bench where Serena had told Darien about Cassandra.

"I don't want to," Serena admitted, "but I feel that I have to."

"I just hope everything turns out for the best," he said, taking her hand.

"I do, too." She paused, watching the sunlight reflect off the pond's surface. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to Molly, Darien. She's my friend. I don't want to hurt her."

"That's why we will all be there." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "To help out in anyway we can."

"Darien, what if I am wrong?" she cried, throwing her arms around him. She began to sob, burying her face in his chest. He held her tight, stroking her hair, trying to provide some assurance that he himself did not feel.

"It will turn out for the best," he said, kissing her forehead. He prayed that he was right.


	9. The Crucial Hour

Atalia was shocked that there were other Sailors and that the Shadow Guards had been defeated so quickly. The Sailors and Ganymede converged on Atalia. 'Let them think that they had won,' she thought bitterly. She would have the last laugh.

"Give up, Atalia," Sailor Jupiter Moon demanded. "Your Shadow Guards have been defeated."

"You haven't won everything, yet, Sailor Jupiter Moon," Atalia spat. "You have only begun to witness the power of the Shadow Moon Empire!"

The wind began to howl, whipping small stones and sticks at the Sailors.

"Atalia, stop this now!" Jupiter demanded.

"Getting scared now?" she mocked. "The end is just beginning!"

Laughing, Atalia threw her arms out. As in response, the wind became more violent, flinging larger rocks at the warriors.

"Jupiter Moon Electrical Eruption!"

The ground under the floating Atalia began to glow. Then, the flashes of lightning appeared. However, instead of hitting Atalia, the lightning struck the Sailors and Ganymede.

"You give up, Sailor Jupiter Moon," Atalia called. "It is you who has lost."

Atalia floated higher in the air, towering over the group. The wind again became fiercer, relentlessly bombarding the Sailors with debris. Atalia laughed as the Sailors and Ganymede cried out in pain.

"It is only beginning of your end," she called. The wind shrieked, hurting the humans' ears. "I, Atalia, call upon the vast powers of the Shadow Moon. Help me to vanquish my enemies!"

Dark purple light surrounded Atalia, growing to include more and more area. As the purple light grew, the wind became harder. Ganymede tried to shield Sailor Jupiter Moon from most of the debris.

"Now is your end, Sailor Jupiter Moon. But first, the loss of those you love."

The other Sailors and Ganymede screamed in pain as the purple light surrounded them. Slowly, they each collapsed. Jupiter watched helplessly. Suddenly, the wind died and the moon reappeared.

Jupiter realized that she had to face Atalia alone.

* * *

Serena sat on the edge of the huge fountain of the old city park. She glanced around the area, nervously waiting for Molly. She was somewhat reassure to see Darien reading under a nearby streetlight.

Serena knew the others were close. Ami and Mina were hiding among some trees with Artemis. Luna was stationed with Rei and Lita in a defunct carousel.

"Serena?"

"Whaaa!" Serena nearly fell into the fountain. Luckily, Molly grabbed Serena's jacket and pulled Serena back to her feet. "Molly! Thanks."

Molly shrugged. "No problem. So, what's the big mystery, Serena?"

"Mystery?" Serena cried. She laughed hysterically. "Molly, what ever gave you such an idea!"

"Well, you call me at home in the middle of the night, telling me that I have to meet you at the old city park pronto."

From the safety of the carousel, Luna banged her head against a pole in aggravation. "That girl!"

"What a meatball head!" Rei muttered.

"Man, I can believe Serena would do something like that," Mina whispered harshly, staring at Serena in disbelief from the shadows of the trees.

"I don't know why it should surprise you, Mina," Artemis said.

"After all, remember how Serena told Molly about Nephlite," Ami added.

"Oh, yeah. I guess Serena never changes."

"Molly," Serena began, becoming serious, "I have a problem."

"What is it, Serena?" Molly asked, leaning against the fountain beside her friend.

"If you were asked to do something to save another person, would you do it?"

"Well, yeah," Molly answered, watching her friend closely. She was surprised by the question, especially coming from Serena.

"Even if you didn't know the person?" Serena continued.

"Sure."

"What if you had to do something to another person that might put them in jeopardy?" Serena watched Molly's reaction closely.

Sighing, Molly looked into the distance. "Look, Serena, you and I have been friends for a very long time. If you have to do something to me to save someone else, then do it. I believe in you, Sailor Moon."

"What?"

Molly turned to Serena and smiled. "I have known for a very long time, probably since you saved my mother from whatever she was. I never said anything 'cause I understood it was a secret. Do what you have to do, Serena."

"Molly, you don't know what you're saying," Serena said.

"Serena," Darien said, approaching the two girls, "explain everything to Molly and then let her decide."

* * *

"What are they doing?" Rei muttered, trying to catch a better view of the fountain. "And why is Darien out there?"

"I don't know," Lita said, stretching her long legs, "but I hope they do something soon. My legs are killing me from squatting so long!"

Mina, Artemis, and Ami scurried to where the others were hiding.

"What are you doing here?" Luna demanded, looking at Artemis.

"We can't see anything from our spot," Mina complained.

"We were hoping that you had a better perspective," Ami added, squatting by Lita.

"Come on out, everyone!" Darien called, looking in the direction of the carousel.

"What?" Mina cried.

"Is he out of his mind?" Rei said.

"We'd better go see what's going on," Artemis said. "Right, Luna?"

Luna nodded. "That's the best idea."

"Okay," Lita said cautiously, rising to her full height. "Man, that feels good."

They emerged from the carousel, crossing the courtyard to the fountain. Serena was crying, while Molly was strangely calm. Darien looked grim.

"Molly, are you sure?" Serena asked, her voice weak with emotion.

"You have to do it, Serena. I have to let you do it."

"Molly knows everything," Darien explained to the others. "She's known a lot for a long time."

"I have known that Serena was Sailor Moon. I have had my suspicions about the rest of you since then."

"I think it's only fair that reveal ourselves to her," Darien said softly.

"Transform?" Lita asked.

Darien shrugged, an ironic smile slowly spreading across his face. "She already knows everything else."

"You might as well," Luna said.

"Molly does deserve that much," Artemis added.

In a blink of an eye, Tuxedo Mask replaced Darien. Bowing to Molly, he removed his mask. "Tuxedo Mask at your service."

"Thank you, Darien," Molly said, shocked by the transformation.

"Ladies," Tuxedo Mask called.

"Right," Lita said, nodding. "Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

Molly eyes danced from one transformation sequence to another. Almost too soon, the Sailor Scouts were before her.

"The Sailor Scouts are here. Sailor Jupiter," she introduced, posing.

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"And Sailor Mercury!"

Molly stared at the Scouts in disbelief. Then she turned to Serena. Immediately, Serena began crying again.

"Molly, please," she begged.

"It's time, Sailor Moon," Molly said quietly, squeezing her friend's hand. She gestured toward the others. "This way everyone is safe."

"Molly."

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask called.

"It's okay, Serena," Molly said.

Serena walked a short distance away from the fountain. She gave Molly one last pleading look. Molly shook her head.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Molly gasped as she watched her friend become the fighter for love and justice. Sailor Moon posed, gleaming in the moonlight. Then she approached Molly.

"I'm ready," Molly said, standing to face Sailor Moon and cutting off another protest. "Do it now." She closed her eyes and waited.

"Sailor Moon may need some help," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Right," Sailor Mars agreed. "Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

Sailor Moon paused, studying Molly for a moment. "Moon Crystal Power!"

The Silver Crystal glowed, floating free from the brooch. A white light began to shine from Molly's stomach, growing larger to reveal a void. Inside the void, a white, rectangular gem hovered, encased with gold.

The Stone of Hope floated from Molly to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon watched, mesmerized by the process. Then, reluctantly, she grabbed the Stone, flooding the park with light.

Tuxedo Mask caught Molly before she fell to the ground. She was unconscious and very pale. Sailor Moon rushed to her friend, the Stone of Hope still clutched in her hand. The other Scouts watched in concern.

"Is she okay?" Sailor Moon asked, bending closer to her friend.

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "She's just tired, Sailor Moon." He gently shifted Molly in his arms before carefully rising to his feet.

"Go home, Scouts," he said. "Sailor Moon and I will get her home."

Nodding, Luna turned to the Scouts. "Let's go, girls."

Each took a last glance at Molly before turning to leave the park.

"Moon," Molly murmured, moving weakly in Tuxedo Mask's arm. "Thank you, Sailor Moon." Then, Molly grew still again.


	10. The Intended

Book II: The Search for the Stone

Chapter 10: The Intended

Leda stared coolly at the floating woman above her. Atalia laughed, the heinous sound echoing off the trees. She made a sweeping gesture to Sailor Jupiter Moon's fallen friends.

"It looks like we are alone now, Sailor Jupiter Moon," Atalia taunted. "Now, we shall see how capable a warrior you are."

"Very well," Jupiter said, her voice and body betraying no emotion. "But it will be princess to princess." Atalia flinched as Jupiter raised her brooch above her head. "Jupiter Moon Crystal Power!"

"My, this system contains many surprises," Atalia observed coolly. "Mere humans turn out to be some sort of badly dressed warriors, and one is a princess."

Atalia paused, studying her opponent objectively. "This conquest shall be the most fun."

"It depends on how you describe fun, Atalia."

"Well, we are wasting time. There are multiple satellites and four more planets to conquer after this one. Farewell."

"We shall see."

"I call upon the powers of the Shadow Moon Empire. Come forth!"

"Jupiter Moon Crystal Power Attack!"

The two attacks met with a blinding flash of light. Each strained her power, trying to overcome her opponent. The two were tiring with very little progress being made.

'She is stronger that I had anticipated,' Atalia thought. 'No matter. She will be defeated like the others.'

'How much longer?' the Princess of Jupiter wondered. She was growing so tired. With dismay, Jupiter realized that Atalia's attack was gradually overpowering the protective sphere of the crystal. She had to increase the power of the crystal. But how?

Her mind was racing, trying to find a solution. "Heart crystal!" she gasped, as the answer came to her. She could combine hers with the Jupiter Moon Crystal.

"Leda! Don't do it!" Ganymede was pleading with her. His mask was on the ground, revealing his true identity. "There must be another way!"

"It's the only way, Paul. I'm sorry!"

Paul tried to reach her but the protective sphere of the Jupiter Moon Crystal kept him out. He stepped away, helpless in stopping Leda. Leda turned away from him.

She closed her eyes, concentrating. Slowly, a hole appeared in the upper part of her chest. An emerald crystal hovered within the cavity. A tear slid down her face.

"For Jupiter. For all." The heart crystal traveled to the Jupiter Moon Crystal. The new crystal was mostly a sphere with a raised heart on the front and the back.

"Leda!" Paul shouted, hoping to stop her.

"Jupiter Love Crystal Power!"

* * *

Cassandra pulled her cloak tighter around her face. She was in the palace courtyard, studying the security. To Neo-Queen Serenity's credit, no one was given admittance to the throne room without going through several levels of checks.

"I don't have time for that," Cassandra muttered. A courtier gave the shadow in which Cassandra was hiding a peculiar look. Now, she was getting careless.

She fingered her pendant, thinking of possible plans and pitfalls. Sighing, Cassandra studied the tall crystal walls of the palace. She could not scale those walls, special abilities or not.

"I will just have to appear," she whispered wistfully. She dreaded disturbing Neo-Queen Serenity's court in such a manner. Yet, it seemed it could not be avoided.

"Hope Guardian Teleport!"

* * *

There were audible gasps at her sudden presence in the throne room. King Endymion protectively stood in front of Neo-Queen Serenity, who studied the visitor in wonder. Several guards surrounded the visitor within seconds.

"It's you," Serenity murmured, placing a hand to her throat. "After all these years. . ."

"Who is it?" Endymion asked, turning to his wife but still standing in front of her.

"Cassandra," Serenity answered, her eyes never leaving the woman before her.

"Your Majesties," Cassandra said, bowing. "Neo-Queen Serenity, it is the time when the Stone is needed. Do you still have it?"

"Yes," Serenity said. "I shall get it."

"Hurry," Cassandra urged. "It, and you, are need now."

"She goes nowhere without me," Endymion growled, staring the woman down.

Cassandra eyed the king evenly. "As you wish, Your Highness," she finally replied.

Serenity hurried from the throne room, leaving Endymion with Cassandra. Her mind was stirring with images from the past. She tried so hard to remember the images from the sacred fire, especially the last one that told of the future.

She stopped, grabbing a corner of a wall. The young woman being held by the caped man was so familiar. Closing her eyes, Serenity moaned.

"Oh, Leda, what have I done?"

Realizing whom the stone was meant for spurred Serenity as she approached her treasure room. She went directly to the last set of drawers, pulling out a rectangular box. Inside, nestled in dark green velvet, was the Stone of Hope.

Serenity snapped the lid back on the box, rising to her feet. Without a look back, she returned to the throne room. Ignoring the curious stares, Serenity approached Cassandra.

"I am ready," she said, clenching it in her fist.

Cassandra nodded. "We are needed on Ananke, Your Majesty."

Endymion left the throne and stood by his wife. "As I said, I will go also."

"Moon Crystal Power!" With a flash of silver light, the trio disappeared.

* * *

"Jupiter Love Crystal Power!"

The attack destroyed Atalia's attack, hurling the invading princess into a clump of trees. As the green light vanished, Leda collapsed to the ground. Paul rushed to her side.

Gathering her in his arms, he realized that the energy drain was large. She had immediately returned to Sailor Leda, a form she had not assumed for a long while. He gently brushed a tendril from her face.

"Leda?" he whispered. His fingers moved to the base of her throat. Tears streamed down his face as he felt the weakening pulse. "No! You can't!"

"Paul?" Europa was kneeling beside Leda on the other side. She immediately felt for a pulse. "Oh, no. Leda, no!"

"What a pity." A burned Atalia stalked toward them. The desire for revenge was eminent in her presence. "It will now be a snap to end this."

A flash of silver light flooded the clearing, stunning everyone. The light faded revealing three people. Paul and Sailor Europa stared speechlessly at Endymion and Serenity.

"You will do no more harm here." Neo-Queen Serenity's determined voice rang throughout the clearing. "I will stop you."

Before Atalia had a chance to response, Serenity stepped toward her. "Moon Crystal Power!" Atalia could only scream as the powerful blast destroyed her.

Endymion rushed forward to grab Serenity as she staggered backward. She weakly clung to her husband, closing her eyes. She fought the urge to lose consciousness.

"Help us," Paul begged, his eyes pleading with Endymion and Serenity.

"Serenity's too weak. She has used the Silver Crystal too much. She could die."

"Leda is dying!" Paul cried, tearing pouring down his face. "You knew this would happen. You let this happen!"

"My wife has almost died a hundred times for the sake of her people!" Endymion's voice was low with fury.

"My love is dying now, for her people!" Paul shouted, anger ringing in his voice. "Do something! Please!"

"There is nothing I can do," Europa whispered, holding her sister's hand. Leda glowed for a moment, changing back into her normal form. "The energy deficit is too much for my powers. I could give her all I had and it would not be enough."

Paul stared down at the woman in his arms. "You can't leave me," he said. "Not like this."

"Sailor Europa," Cassandra called, walking toward the young healer. "There is something you can do for her. You have a talisman that will increase you powers to heal."

"A talisman?" Europa whispered, desperately trying to think of such an object.

"The Stone of Hope is your talisman, Sailor Europa. Use it to heal your sister." Cassandra pressed the white rectangular stone into the healer's hands. "Hurry."

"Healing Love Enrichment!" The Stone reacted, pouring soft white light over Leda's body. Slowly, Leda's breathing became the deep movements of sleep. She moaned, moving closer to Paul's chest. The light of the stone faded.

"She will be safe now," Cassandra said.

"Thank you," Europa said. "Who are you?"

"I am Cassandra. You will learn more of me in the future, Sailor Europa." The woman turned and jumped to a high branch. With a final look back, she disappeared into the shadows.

"I look forward to it," Europa whispered.


	11. A Brief Repose

"Thank you, Serena," Molly said, her eyes sparkling. She took the proffered stuffed bear and placed it beside her. "I'm glad you came to see me."

"I am, too, Molly," Serena said softly. Exhaustion was still evident in her friend, but Molly seemed to get better everyday. 'And she will get better,' Serena vowed to herself.

"The doctor said that I can return to school in a week or so if I keep getting better."

"That's great, Mol. School's just hasn't been the same without you." She smiled at her friend. "Even Melvin is moping."

"Poor Melvin," Molly laughed, looking at the window. "You did tell him I was okay, didn't you, Serena?"

"Of course, Molly!"

"I didn't know," Molly said, her voice weak. "He hasn't come to see me yet. I was just wondering why."

"He'll come, Molly. You'll see."

Serena paused, turning to face the door behind her. She smiled at the sight of Melvin carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. "I think Prince Charming is here, Molly."

Molly shifted away from the window, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her boyfriend. "Melvin's much better than any old Prince Charming, Serena."

"I'll leave you two alone," Serena said, squeezing Molly's hand. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Thanks, Serena. See you after detention."

"Molly!" Serena's outrage was soon replaced with laughter as she left the couple alone.

* * *

Serena's laughter died as soon as she walked out the door of Molly's house. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight of the bright afternoon. She shielded her eyes and found Darien waiting for her on the sidewalk.

"How's Molly?" Darien asked as he and Serena walked down the street.

"She's fine," Serena replied, watching the pavement. "The doctor says that she will be better with a few more days of rest. Molly said that she might be in school in about a week."

"What did he say was wrong with her?"

Serena shrugged. "He said that Molly had caught a bad strain of the flu. He said that she was lucky. Another person would have been hospitalized."

"That's good news," Darien said softly.

"I guess." She paused. "I feel like a traitor when I visit her. To see her suffer because of something I did. Something I did to her."

"She made the decision," Darien replied with more conviction than he felt. Guilt was keeping him restless at night, invading his dreams.

"But I was the one who did it. I should have said no." She stopped, closing her eyes for a moment. "Melvin finally came to see her. He really isn't so bad most of the time."

Both stopped talking, thinking about the girl who had given up some much for someone she didn't even know. The guilt of what could have happened was overwhelming to both.

"I don't know, Darien," Serena said at last, frustrated. "Maybe I should give it back."

"I am sorry, Serena. You cannot do that." A woman with violet hair and emerald eyes appeared behind the couple. "You will one day understand why this had to happen, but you must wait."

"Take it," Serena cried, pulling the Stone from a pocket. She pressed it into Cassandra's hand.

"No, Your Majesty," Cassandra said, giving the Stone back to Serena. "You must guard it until I come back for it. You alone will have the power to protect it."

Serena looked at the Stone for a moment before putting it back into her pocket.

"I must ask for my pendant back," Cassandra said. "I have need of it at this time."

Serena stared at Cassandra. Puzzled, Serena reached behind her neck and undid the clasp. She handed over the pendant and chain.

Cassandra gave a short bow, accepting the return. "Things will return to normal for a while. Take heart and remember the happy moments." Without another word, Cassandra turned and walked away.

Serena and Darien watched her for a moment. Then, Darien put his arm around Serena. "Come on. Let's go for a walk. Our mysterious visitor will reveal herself when she is ready."

"Okay," Serena said, watching the receding figure for a moment longer. Then, Serena leaned against Darien. "As long as we are back at my house in time for dinner."


End file.
